kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 3
Age: 10 (She turned 10 in Operation F.A.S.T. F.O.O.D. Appearance Kuki wears a green shirt that was more than likely given from her mother because it is too big for Kuki. Numbuh 3 also has black hair and she has her eyes closed most, if not all, the time. She has black tights. Relationships: Numbuh 4 and Ace (The Kid) ( both have a crush on her) Friends: Everyone in Sector V and the friends out of her sector are Numbuh 23, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86 Personality Perhaps the most cheerful and happy-go-lucky of KND. Sharing a love with Rainbow Monkeys, a line of plushies based on colored monkeys with rainbows above their heads, she might be the only one obsessed with the line of products, maybe losing only to Numbuh 86 who seems to be a bigger fan than she. Numbuh 3 has raised a baby skunk and is considered loved by Numbuh 4 (although he disagrees to this whenever the topic is brought up) Kuki is also the most antagonistic of Sector V at the most and is seen having quick fits of rage and is crazy on revenge when her beloved goldfish is taken. She also assumes a crazed, almost demonic form when extremely angered, terrifying not only the villains, but her team members as well. Her KNDanger Rating is 100.9. She is not exactly evil, but had plans to take over the world, which she cancelled. Her crazed and angry incarnations and aliases have also contributed to this numbuh, making her one of the higest rated threats in the KND (aside from Grandfather), and is more of a threat and danger than Father. In Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, she only tries the Reaper job because of novelty. In the film Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, replacement hired by Boogeyman to take the Reaper's services when Grim lost his job thanks to a resulting explosion from a scythe chase to catch General Skarr. Kuki loved her job, as she had said that now she can use her new power with help from Rainbow Monkeys to take over the world with a cold, iron, blade! Ha-ha-ha-ha!!! Yeah, that'll be fun! Later, in the middle of the film, she reappeared in a horse costume.If one kid dreams about something stupid, she travels there, claiming she started "The Stupid Kids' Dream Foundation". She vows revenge on Grim for forcing Judge Roy Spleen to fire her on the occupation of the Reaper. If it's the last thing she does! Then, laughs away to the Kids Next Door moonbase or the physical world in her cartoon show while evaporating into fire. She started her own reaper business, but everyone now laughs at her because she is not good at her job, trying to take away a soul and this costs 25 cents. This was from Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure scenes, where none of the other characters from KND appear in. In Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S, she became a crane, but her crazy behavior remained. She is the 23rd person who stole Grim's sytche or took it away. The first 22 were Jack O'Lantern, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Billy's father, Billy's mother, Billy's cousin, Billy's cat, Principal Goodvibes, The Secret Snake Club, Dracula, General Skarr, Mrs.Claus, The Army, Scout Troop 7-0-1, an alien dubbed a Sleestax, Abraham Lincoln, the mailman, the Dingle Schmidt sisters, Boogeyman, a llama, and a turkey-salad sandwich! Different Outfits 1. Nurse outfit, Operation: S.H.A.V.E., Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L., Operation: B.R.I.E.F., Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L. 2. Swimsuit, Operation No P in ool, Operation B.E.A.C.H., Operation F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., Operation P.O.O.L., Operation C.A.K.E.D. F.O.U.R. 3. White outfit with red cape, Operation C.A.B.L.E. T.V. 4. Wedding dress, Operation B.E.A.C.H, Operation K.A.S.T.L.E. 5. Rainbow Monkey costume, the costume she wore at the end of Operation H.U.G.S. 6. Party dress, Operation I.C.E. C.R.E.A.M., Operation T.H.E. F.L.Y. 7. Pink party dress, Operation D.A.T.E. 8. Stewardess outfit, Operation H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. 9. Hippy Hop wrist watch, Operation T.U.R.N.I.P., Operation K.A.S.T.L.E. 10. Pajamas, Operation T.A.P.I.O.C.A., Operation G.H.O.S.T., Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., Operation C.A.K.E.D. T.H.R.E.E., Operation H.O.T.-S.T.U.F.F. 11. Space outfit, Operation S.A.T.U.R.N., Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T. Family Numbuh 3 has a mother Ganki the head of an accountant, a father Koni and his job is unknown, but he is a little crazy, and a sister named Mushi, Mushi forked Numbuh 3's Posh Party Rainbow Monkey in the back at Numbuh 2's mom's dinner party, and Mushi was grounded for double life for doing that. Also Mushi wanted the rainbow monkey all to herself. Mandy Numbuh 3 hates Mandy because she created an acronym for the Mandy New Dictator robot in The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door. Friends and Conflicts Numbuh 3-Numbuh 23 Friendship Numbuh 3-Numbuh 86 Friendship Numbuh 3-Numbuh 12 Conflict Numbuh 3-Numbuh 362 Friendship Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 Friendship Goofy Trivia Numbuh 3 will come to Total Drama Action in an upcoming episode and will be joining the Killer Grips, but the episode is an unknown number. (Ha Ha it's a JOKE, she's really NOT going to be there). Trivia *She's based on a Demon for her evil side in Operation: H.O.T.-S.T.U.F.F. and when she's REALLY angry is similar to Father. *Her favourite type of Rainbow Monkey is a orange one, referencing her crush on Wally (specifically his orange sweater) *She is the only Sector V member who has her eyes covered by nothing, but she closes them all the time. *The way she was posessed into a evil fire monster is a parody of the famous horror film The Exorcist from Op. HOT-STUFF. *Her most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is her cheerfulness, which is almost too sweet. *She does open her eyes when displaying certain emotions. *Her favorite snack seems to be popcorn, as evidenced by Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. and Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T.. Gallery Image:DSCN1676.jpg|Kuki in her furry helmet Image:DSCN2207.jpg|Kuki with the Thumper Image:DCP_3862.jpg|Kuki in the outfit from Cable TV Image:102aCodenameKidsNextDoor-Operati-1.jpg|Kuki in her party dress Image:DCP_2840.JPG|Kuki in her pink party dress Image:DSCN2181.jpg|Kuki in her nurse outfit Image:DSCN1918.jpg|Kuki making a sand castle Image:DSCN1949.jpg|Kuki swinging Image:DSCN2314.jpg|Kuki reading a comic book Image:DSCN1317.jpg|Kuki holding Numbuh 6 (Bradley the skunk) Image:KukifromCRIME.jpg|Kuki in her pink jacket Image:DSCN2202.jpg|Kuki racing in Tobathon Image:DSCN2329.jpg|Kuki in her rainbow monkey T-shirt Image:DSCN2479.jpg|Kuki in her stewardess outfit Image:DSCN2487.jpg|Kuki in Hippy-Hop Image:DSCN2510.jpg|Kuki holing her Posh Party Rainbow Monkey Image:DSCN1399.jpg|Kuki in her birthday suit (The 2x4 one) Image:DSCN1400.jpg|Kuki in the outfit from Operation Nugget 3